To Be a Prodigy
by Rikaruru
Summary: Potential prodigies from all across the world are invited to be given a chance to prove their worth in an international set of murders. With Edgeworth leading the investigation, you'd think that this case would be solved easy. Not a chance. Taking OC's.


**To my knowledge, a fanfic like this hasn't been tried before in the Ace Attorney catagory. Let's change that, shall we? **

* * *

"You're saying it's a case that even you don't think you could solve?"

"Hey. I'm not saying I can't solve it, Mr. Prosecutor. I'm just saying this one of the strangest murders I've even seen."

"Well, at least your guys didn't take a suspect that I'd end up having to defend as usual."

"Cracking jokes already, Mr. Wright? You didn't seem so laid back eight years ago."

"Speak for yourself, Edgeworth. You changed a lot around that time yourself."

"Yes, well I...what the- brace!"

"Wha-OWW!"

The room fell silent, letting the effect of the not-so-silent whip sink in.

"This is a matter of international security! Stay on topic, Phoenix Wright. You as well, Miles Edgeworth."

"Y-Yes, of course. Agent Lang, please continue with your update."

"No problem. Moving on, take a look at this world map. Notice these two red pins. These are the site of the murders of this case."

"Well now, that doesn't make any sense."

"Is that all you have to say! There is a pin located in the United States and the other is-"

"Located in Japan. Franziska, please calm down. The whip is not necessary."

"Excuse me for being tense. This is the first time Interpol's gotten me involved with a case like this since the smuggling ring. How convenient that Agent Lang is here with us again."

"Can we continue?"

"Why am I here again?"

"You're the one who's been pushing the Jury System in Japan and America these past few years so vigorously. I for one agree with you, Wright. This case being solved will bring much attention to the courts, with the nature of the victims."

"Can we continue!"

"Yes, Agent Lang, continue."

"Yes. One death occurred in Japan and the other in the States. Both happened at exactly 2:03 AM and the murder weapons were left on both scenes. The murder weapons are the exact same."

"What impeccable timing..."

"Speaking of timing, how do you know the exact time of the murders? It's rare to get an exact time like that, much less for two murders."

"I'll let you find that out when we visit the crime scenes."

"Moving on, there's another matter to discuss. I'd like to propose something that Wright and I discussed prior to this murder."

"You're telling them now? Are you seriously thinking about trying this on a case like this?"

"Yes. True excellence shines at a time like this."

"What are you foolishly foolish fools talking about!"

"Well um...Edgeworth and I decided through experience that there are some truly talented youths out there who need to be introduced to the court system."

"Yes. The plan is to have a large group of these teenagers...some slightly older and younger, to investigate a crime scene."

"Wait a sec, Mr. Prosecutor. Are you saying you're about to let a bunch of kids run around this crime scene!"

"The youths that we're speaking of are being hand selected around the world. These are the kids who show potential in its truest form."

"Are you serious, Miles Edgeworth?"

"Very. After all, when did you become a prosecutor, Miss von Karma."

"Thirteen."

"See my point?"

"I don't agree with this, but I'll play along. Just remember, my whip is always ready."

"Meeting over? Trucy's probably wondering when I'll get back."

"Go ahead, Wright. I'll handle all of the forms being sent out."

"Thanks. Nice to me you, Agent Lang. Good day, Miss von Karma. I only got whipped twice to-OW!."

"Three times, Wright. You changed in the past eight or so years. I can't tell if I want to whip you more or less."

"I-I'll just take my leave here."

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History/Background:**

**Skills (Please give your character a rating from 1 to 10 on the traits. This will affect your characters interaction to the story. The total off all numbers may only reach a max of 30.)**

**Calmness:**

**Acuity:**

**Debate/Argument:**

**Logic:**

**Intuition: **

**Reason your character is interested in joining the investigation:**

**

* * *

**

**Please send all forms to me through a PM. Feel free to leave a review on what you think about this idea while you're at it!  
**


End file.
